bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Leorone
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50305 |no = 492 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 101 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 36 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100 |normal_distribute = 20, 16, 16, 16, 16, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 57, 65, 73, 81, 89, 97, 105, 113, 121 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Despite being the Keeper of Order, this white beast bore his fangs to the gods. He disappeared after his battle with a certain angel, but appeared once again after the gods began their invasion. It is said his appearance had changed, and he was able to release his full power. Having recovered, pure white wings spread from his back as he raced toward the Half Blood Girl and the Rebel Angel who continued to resist the gods' invasion. As he fought alongside them the two, it is said the White Beast's roar rattled even the gods themselves. |summon = Hear me roar! I am the Keeper of Order, Leorone, Shining King of all Beasts! |fusion = Summoner. Forget not that with great power comes great responsibility. |evolution = The beast inside me has awaken. You, who desires strength! Let me show you my true form! | hp_base = 4495 |atk_base = 1455 |def_base = 1323 |rec_base = 1588 | hp_lord = 5944 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 1711 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6687 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 2198 |def_breaker = 1513 |atk_guardian = 1802 |def_guardian = 1909 |rec_guardian = 1901 |def_oracle = 1612 | hp_oracle = 5647 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Raging Might |lsdescription = Great boost to damage dealt and BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark damage, 30% boost to BC produced during Spark |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Beast Master's Roar |bbdescription = Greatly boosts Atk, Def, and Rec for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% boost |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 0 |bbmultiplier = 0 |sbb = White Moon |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & great boost to Atk, Def, and Rec for all allies |sbbnote = 70% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 360 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50304 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}